


Mosh

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir goes to a music festival with a couple friends, only to run into a pretty girl. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosh

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ymir falling for the little blonde that just slammed into her and broke her nose in the mosh pit?

As they were driving to Rockfest, Annie smirked and said, “Don’t get as smashed as you did last year, ok?”

“Shut the fuck up, Annie, I had to drag your ass out of the mosh pit at _Trials By Blood and Fire_ ,” Ymir shot back. She lit a cigarette and took a drag on it before asking, “So why isn’t your girlfriend going?”

“She has to work, unfortunately. We’re gonna chill tomorrow, though,” she replied. Annie grabbed a cigarette for herself and lit it as they sat at the stop light. “So what about you? Found the girl you’re gonna marry yet?” She cackled when her best friend reached over and shoved her shoulder. “C'mon, Ymir, you keep talking about how you’re gonna find the perfect girl and shit and it hasn’t happened.”

“I’m only twenty-seven, gimme some slack.” They finally found a parking spot and as they made their way to the entrance, Ymir waved at Reiner. “Hey, jackass.”

“What’s up, homo?” He slapped her on the shoulder and grinned at Annie. “Y'all ready to get fucked up?”

“I can’t. I’m driving.”

Reiner’s smile fell and he groaned, “What, c'mon.”

Annie shrugged. “Sorry. I promised Mikasa I wouldn’t drink and drive. She knows I wouldn’t do it anyway but it makes her feel better.” She dropped her cigarette and snuffed it out with one stomp. The crowd was growing but starting to move forward. So they got their tickets ready and as they got closer to the entrance, Annie coughed. “Oh, shit, c'mon. Can’t people afford anything better than that cheap ass shit?”

Reiner sniffed and gagged. “Oh man, that’s the kinda weed we smoked in high school. You know, until Annie got a job and a hookup. Then we got good stuff.”

Annie grinned and retorted, “You’re welcome.” They reached the gate and after getting the go ahead, the trio headed towards one of the stages. “Bertl didn’t wanna come again after last year?” She laughed at the look Reiner gave her and muttered, “Ok, but c'mon, the look on his face when I pushed him into the mud pit was great.”

“Ok, fine, the look on his face was great and I appreciated the fact that he was so muddy that he gave up on wearing a shirt,” Reiner conceded. He nudged Ymir. “You wore a sports bra, right? You almost always end up without your shirt anyway.”

“That’s because my shirt always gets torn in the mosh pit,” Ymir replied with a grin. They made their way into the crowd for _Bitter Revenge_ and as the music started to pulse faster and harder, the crowd got more and more rowdy.

–

It was hours later, getting close to nine o'clock, when Ymir found herself in the middle of a mosh pit for _Gore to Glory_. Miraculously her shirt was in one piece and the shirt she had bought from one of the local bands was tied to her belt. After the third or fourth song, the lead singer shouted, “Ok, ok, you crazy motherfuckers are gonna part like the Red fucking Sea. And we’re gonna have a wall of fucking death. Who wants some?” The crowd screamed and parted as instructed. “Ok so this is how it’s gonna work: I’m gonna count to three. And then y'all are gonna sprint at each other. Punch the asshole you run at and then hug. Fucking hug, we all fucking love each other here, right?” There was another resounding scream from the crowd as they listened to the music amp up. “One!” Ymir noticed there was a small blonde girl on the other side of the crowd. “Two!” They faced one another and Ymir felt her heart race. She was unsure, at that moment, whether it was because of how cute the girl was or maybe it was the three beers she had. “THREE!”

Ymir bolted, shoving aside some of the other people to make sure she’d get to the cute girl first. They slammed into one another with a surprising amount of force and the freckled woman could feel her nose crack. It was a sharp burst of pain and she fell flat on her ass. The girl knelt to grab her hands, yelling in the midst of the chaos, “C'mon, let’s go! I’m gonna clean you up!”

She followed, dazed by the impact and slurred, “Hey, do you work with explosives? ‘Cause, wow, you blow my mind.” Ymir grinned when the girl blatantly stared at her. “C'mon, that was a good one.”

“Well, I’m impressed that you’ve got the wherewithal to still flirt with me despite having a bloody- and probably broken- nose.” She smiled, however, and Ymir noticed that the girl was probably a full-grown woman. The blonde woman lead her to the gate and they left. “I’ve got a first aid kit in my car. I was also hoping to maybe get you something to eat. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to break your nose.”

“If you wanna repay me, you’ll tell me your name and make that food a date,” Ymir replied. She smirked at the woman and waggled her brows. “I’m not a bad catch, c'mon.”

The woman laughed. “Ok, ok, my name is Christa. And, uh, I assume you’ve got a name to go with that baby face.”

“Finally, someone who agrees I’ve got a baby face. I’m so shoving this in Annie’s face when I see her again.” After a second or two, she added, “Name’s Ymir, by the way.”

They arrived at Christa’s car and while Christa searched for her first aid kit, Ymir sat on the curb and waited. When the other woman knelt, she also had a roll of paper towels and a water bottle. Christa wet a couple of the towels and after catching Ymir’s chin in one hand, began to gently clean the blood away. She mumbled, “I couldn’t tell in the mosh pit but you’ve got freckles.”

Ymir smirked. “Cute as fuck, right?”

Christa smiled as she finished cleaning the excess blood away from Ymir’s nose. She paused. “If you want, I can reset it right now. It’ll hurt but I’ve got a vicodin if you need it.”

“Go ahead and reset the damn thing,” Ymir replied, “I don’t want my nose to look like Annie’s; God only knows that asshole would never let me live it down.” She gasped when, as she had just finished talking, Christa’s thumbs came up to either side of her nose and snapped her nose back into place. “Holy fucking shit, woman, what are you, a pro-wrestler?”

“Actually, I’m a chiropractor but I’ll take that as a compliment.” She asked, “By the way, who’s Annie?”

“Best friend, unfortunately.” She grinned and said, “And if we hit it off, I’ll have a new favorite tiny blonde in my life.”

“You are certainly persistent,” Christa mused. “Do you like burgers and chocolate shakes?”

Ymir blinked. “Yes. Yes. I think you just proposed to me with those words.”

“Ok, get in the passenger seat. I know this amazing drive-in.”

As she got in and Christa got the car started, Ymir shot a text to Annie and let her know not to worry. It was probably a twenty minute drive that they came to a busy little drive-in. Christa ordered for the both of them and asked Ymir to join her on the hood of the car. “Ok, so, is this how you repay everyone that you injure in a mosh pit?”

“No, I usually repay those people with a hug or another punch to the face,” the woman answered. They reclined against the windshield, looking up at the stars. She admitted, “I saw you in the crowd and thought you were really cute though.”

“Glad I wasn’t alone then,” Ymir laughed. Their food arrived then and while Christa sat up and paid, the freckled woman examined the food. “Oh, man, this is the real deal.” She took one of the burgers and bit into it. “I’m officially in love. Consider me yours.”

Christa giggled and took a sip of her shake. “You’re ridiculous.” She smiled though and said, “If you’re off next Friday, maybe you’d like to go on another date.”

Ymir grinned. “You’ve got it.”


End file.
